


Moon-Drunk Monster

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Full Moon, M/M, Open to Interpretation, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: It's almost full moon and Remus is getting increasingly stressed. Almost...wolf-like.





	Moon-Drunk Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this...thing, whatever it is.

Whining pitifully, Remus scrabbled and tore at his clothes, neck stretched toward the moon, enticing it to play. He looked elegant in the half-light, the rings around his eyes not so telling and the scars not so fresh.

He tore viscously at his clothes, nails digging into hot flesh. He ached to be touched.

Then he heard it. That, low, throaty whining. The heat in his stomach pooled intensely, coiling and twisting in his stomach with such an intense burn that he almost couldn't bear it. It was time.

With shaking fingers he pulled the door open.   
"Sirius-" He breathed.


End file.
